Love, Love couldn t keep us together
by Fanngirrl 1987
Summary: Na ultima apresentação da peça dos sonhos de Rachel alguem de seu passado retorna para tentar provar que o amor pode sim manter as pessoas juntas.
1. Chapter 1

Glee não me pertence e nem nada relacionado a série, a não ser os diversos cd´s, dvd´s e camisetas que tenho da serie.

Alguns fatos da minha vida me levaram a escrever essa fic, principalmente o fato de reencontrar depois de alguns anos uma pessoa muito importante.

Estou escrevendo outras duas fics, uma Achele e uma Rizzles, e certamente isso fará com que eu demore algum tempo pra postar, mas vou tentar ao máximo não demorar muito.

Love, Love couldn´t keep us together.

Capítulo 1.

Era a última apresentação do show da vida de Rachel, um ano antes de terminar sua graduação em Julliard a diva ganhou o papel de seus sonhos em Wicked. Já fazia três anos que estava no papel. Aos 24 anos a garota já havia garantido seu tão sonhado papel de protagonista, um Tony no ano de estréia como atriz revelação, no segundo ano foi o premio de melhor atriz, hoje Rachel encerrava esse período, esse trabalho e permaneceria no aguardo do próximo Tony onde tinha algumas concorrentes de peso pelo premio, mas as criticas davam o premio já como ganho à diva Rachel Berry. A vida da garota era praticamente tudo que ela havia sonhado. Morava em um maravilhoso apartamento, não tinha vista para o Central Park, mas estava localizado próximo à Broadway, Times Square e tantos lugares maravilhosos, o próprio Central Parque ficava a apenas três quadras de seu apartamento. Tinha os pais que tanto a amavam, sua mãe entrara em sua vida quando completou 18 anos. Tinha amigos, alguns bons amigos e muitos conhecidos, pessoas que tinham contatos, que, ainda que com uma grande fama na Broadway, eram contatos com o restante do mundo artístico, atores de filmes, atrizes de séries, cantores internacionais, pessoas de sucesso. Rachel sentia ter quase tudo, mas nesse momento, olhando no espelho de seu camarim enquanto terminava sua maquiagem, sentia falta de ter alguém, não apenas alguém que passasse a noite com ela, saísse algumas vezes e depois cada um seguisse sua vida. A morena queria alguém com quem conversar quando chegasse em casa, alguém para acordar ao lado, alguém para brigar num dia ruim e depois fazer as pazes, alguém para reclamar que a musica está alta, para discutir quem lavaria a louça, quem lavaria as roupas, alguém para estar ao seu lado, que a parabenizasse ao final de cada apresentação, que desejasse sorte antes de subir ao palco, alguém que pudesse amar. Há alguns anos, no final do colegial, há cerca de seis anos, pra ser mais exata, ela imaginava ter encontrado essa pessoa, que tivesse alguém assim. Infelizmente nem tudo é como imaginamos e por um "erro" se é que pode se chamar assim, ela perdeu o seu grande amor. Uma batida na porta interrompe o pensamento da diva.

"Pois não?" A diva pergunta e a porta se abre, mostrando sua secretaria.

"Rachel, deixaram esse bouquet para você." A garota ruiva fala para a chefe e amiga.

"Obrigada Julie. Sabe de quem são?" Rachel pergunta já se levantando e pegando as flores dos braços da amiga. É realmente um arranjo magnífico, belas rosas amarelas com as pontas vermelhas. Pelo que a garota conhecia de flores, poderia dizer que o significado era algo relacionado a amor e amizade. Ela apanha o cartão e o le.

_Rach,_

_Assim como nessas rosas, o verdadeiro_

_amor nasce de uma grande amizade._

_Sempre sua,_

_Q _

A morena le o cartão uma, duas, três vezes e não consegue segurar o sorriso no rosto.

"Tá tudo bem Rach? Quem mandou as flores?" Julie pergunta preocupada quando Rachel se senta e acaricia cada uma das flores.

"Sim, na verdade não poderia estar melhor." Ela olha para a amiga com um imenso sorriso e quando o assistente de palco bate em sua porta para chamá-la, se vira para a amiga.

"Acabe com eles querida." A ruiva diz para a diva que saia do camarim ainda com o sorriso estampado no rosto.

O espetáculo foi maravilhoso, os pais de Rachel estavam lá, os amigos mais próximos também haviam vindo prestigiar e ainda que não a tivesse localizado na platéia, a garota sabia que Quinn estava lá. Ela então retorna ao camarim onde pela ultima vez tiraria a maquiagem da peça que a consagrou, tão jovem e já tão respeitada e querida pelo meio artístico, mídia e com uma saudável legião de fãs. A despedida oficial com entrevista e noite de autógrafos, assim como a posterior festa com o elenco reunido, equipe de produção, substitutos e cada um que participou naquela produção havia sido na noite anterior, hoje Rachel queria curtir na sua casa, conversar com sua família, seus pais e sua mãe. Após se despedir do lugar que foi a sua casa por cerca de 3 anos se dirigiu aos fundos do teatro onde seu motorista a esperava para levá-la para casa. Apesar de ser uma "diva", Rachel não gostava de depender de um motorista e nada do tipo, mas em alguns momentos tinha que admitir que era absurdamente prazeroso ter alguém a sua disposição para levá-la onde quisesse. Quando abriu a porta que a levaria em direção ao carro viu uma mulher encostada conversando com Andrew, o motorista. A princípio pensou que a moça buscava informações ou estava flertando com seu motorista, no entanto, quando a mulher se virou, a única reação de Rachel foi abraçar ainda mais forte o arranjo de flores que carregava próximo ao peito.

"Quinn"


	2. Chapter 2

Continuo não tendo a propriedade de Glee e nem de nada relacionado à série.

Love, Love couldn´t keep us together.

Capítulo 2.

"Quinn"

"Rach" É a única coisa que falam enquanto permanecem perdidas nos olhos uma da outra. Sem que percebam Andrew se retira e volta para o carro.

"Eh, muito obrigada pelas flores, são lindas." A diva diz e a loira da alguns passos em sua direção.

"Quer jantar comigo? Adoraria conversar com você."

"Infelizmente não posso aceitar Quinn, estou indo pra casa agora onde meus pais me aguardam para que possamos comemorar o fim do meu papel aqui."

"Eu entendo, mas, talvez um outro dia?"

"Eu não posso sair hoje, mas se você aceitar, podemos jantar na minha casa."

"Eu adoraria." A loira responde com um largo sorriso e as garotas entram no carro. Elas seguem para o apartamento da diva. O caminho foi preenchido com muito silencio e uma ocasional "small talk", perguntas bobas e respostas simples, elas sabia que precisariam de uma conversa longa e sincera, mas, agora, o momento era de festa, a comemoração de Rachel, e em breve teriam sua desejada conversa. Rachel queria entender o que se passava na cabeça de Quinn, porque ela estava aqui hoje, qual a razão de aparecer assim, de repente, porque na última apresentação, porque tantos anos depois da formatura. Na cabeça de Rachel muitos porquês e na cabeça de Quinn a esperança de dar uma resposta a cada um dos porquês que a loira sabia que ferviam na cabeça da diva.

"Miss Berry." As garotas estavam tão perdidas em pensamentos que apenas notaram que haviam chegado quando Andrew abriu a porta.

"Obrigada Andrew." Ele dá a mão a Rachel para que ela saia do carro e faz o mesmo com Quinn.

"A Srta. precisa de mim ainda hoje?" Ele sorri para ela que retribui o sorriso. Para muitas pessoas isso seria intimo demais com um motorista, mas para Rachel, cada pessoa que trabalhava com ela era especial, os tratava com respeito. Passava mais tempo com essas pessoas do que com sua família, era natural que sua equipe direta fosse como uma segunda família.

"Não Andrew, vá para casa descansar, aposto que Anne está esperando você chegar para ler o livro que ela tanto gosta."

"Tenho certeza." Ele sorri e fecha a porta do carro.

"Boa noite Andrew, de um beijo em Anne e na sua mãe por mim."

"Certamente. Boa noite Rachel, boa noite Srta. Fabray." As garotas sorriem e entram no prédio.

"Boa noite Peter, como vai?"

"Muito bem Srta. Berry, bom espetáculo?" O porteiro pergunta enquanto abre a porta do elevador.

"Magnífico, fico triste por ter sido o último, mas em breve estarei em outro."

"Não tenho dúvida. Ah, quando Haley soube que hoje era o último espetáculo pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso." Ele diz tirando um envelope do bolso e entregando a garota. Ela abre e vê o desenho de sua personagem na peça, a bruxa verde de chapéu com duas crianças ao lado, a legenda feita pela letra de uma adorável criança de 5 anos diz: "Miss Rach, eu e Anne. O melhor presente de aniversário do mundo todo, pessa na Broadway". Rachel sorri quando percebe que "pessa" tem um risco e embaixo escrito peça. Alguém corrigiu Haley depois que ela escreveu. A diva tem quase certeza que foi Pam, a mãe da garota.

"Muito obrigada Peter, diga a Haley que em breve a levarei para assistir outra peça, Anne também esta me pedindo isso há dias." Ela responde com um sorriso e entra no elevador. Se despede de Peter e ele fecha a porta. "Tá tudo bem Quinn?" Ele pergunta notando pela primeira vez que desde que saíram do carro a loira não disse uma única palavra.

"Sim, eu estou apenas maravilhada pela forma que você trata todas essas pessoas."

"Eles são todos muito especiais para mim. Adoro cada um deles, as crianças então, não tem como descrever. Sempre que posso, passo o dia com Haley e Anne." Isso faz com que o sorriso de Quinn fique ainda maior. _Como alguém pode ser tão adorável como ela?_

O elevador pára e Rachel abre a porta saindo na sua sala de estar. Seus pais estão sentados conversando quando notam sua presença.

"Estrelinha, você demorou."

"Papai, não foi tanto assim." Ela responde enquanto o pai beija-lhe o rosto.

"Querida, parabéns."

"Obrigada mãe, obrigada a vocês três." Ela responde ainda abraçada na mãe e vai abraçar o outro pai. Quinn ainda parada perto da porta olha para os quatro e sorri. Durante o colegial ela passou mais tempo na casa de Rachel do que na sua própria casa e agora estava relembrando quantas vezes viu essa cena. Ela estava com Rachel na noite que Shelby a procurou e nunca vai esquecer o sorriso da garota ao falar com a mãe pela primeira vez.

"Quinn Fabray." Ops, não poderia ter sido Leroy o primeiro a notá-la? Ele era alto, forte e com cara de bravo, mas era o maior Teddy bear que Quinn já conheceu, diferente de Hiram que apesar de pequeno era uma fera. Ele e Shelby olhavam para ela que apenas deu um sorriso amarelo e deu boa noite a todos.

"Quinn, querida, como você está?" Agora sim, esse era Leroy Berry, que agora a abraçava e perguntava como estava sua mãe e seu pai. Ainda que seus pais fossem extremamente religiosos, os Berry eram amigos dos Fabray, Leroy e Russel trabalhavam no mesmo escritório de advocacia, hoje sócios. Hiram era um grande médico no Hospital de Lima, onde Judy era voluntaria. Apesar de se conhecerem desde pequenas, as meninas Berry e Fabray só tornaram-se amigas quando entraram no colegial, haviam passado o verão antes do inicio das aulas viajando com os pais. Os seis e mais Frannie, filha mais velha dos Fabray, passaram o mês na casa da família de Hiram, numa região muito agradável. Naquele verão nasceu a amizade Faberry, como ficaram conhecidas na escola. Não importava o que acontecia, Faberry era mais importante. Rachel era a "loser", e Quinn a chefe das lideres de torcida. Em todas as vezes que alguém fez algo contra Rachel, Quinn acabou com a pessoa. Até mesmo os namorados estavam em segundo plano. Ambas namoraram muito tempo, Rachel tinha Finn, ficaram 3 anos juntos e Quinn tinha Puck, para desespero de seus pais, mas ainda que amassem os garotos, não importava onde ou quando, se uma precisasse a outra estava lá. Talvez tenha sido esse o motivo dos garotos terminarem os relacionamentos com elas.

"Estou bem Sr. Berry, meus pais também."

"Não me leve a mal Quinn, mas, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Hiram!"

"Desculpe a falta de educação do meu marido querida." Ele diz sorrindo e olha para Rachel que colocava as flores que havia ganhado de Quinn em um vaso que ficava em uma mesinha embaixo de um lindo espelho, perto do elevador.

"Eu não deveria ter vindo sem avisar, mas queria falar com a Rachel." Ela sorri para a garota que sorri de volta.

"Estive com sua mãe ontem e ela não disse nada sobre você vir."

"Meus pais não sabem. Na verdade eles ainda nem sabem que estou em NY."

"Que flores lindas Rach, algum fã?" Shelby pergunta tentando mudar o assunto, já havia notado que as garotas precisavam conversar.

"Talvez. Foi Quinn quem me mandou." A diva diz sorrindo para a loira.

"Quinn, realmente, você não acha que já causou muitos problemas para Rachel? Ainda tem coragem de vir aqui?"

"Pai!"

"Não, tudo bem Rach, seu pai tem razão. Mas eu preciso tentar me redimir."

"Você não tem nada do que se redimir Quinn. Eu errei, fui eu quem fez besteira, eu te afastei de mim. A culpa é minha se perdi você." Rachel fala com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não é verdade. Você não tem culpa se fui covarde, eu tenho sim que reparar meus erros, porque se alguém aqui errou, esse alguém fui eu."

"Estrelinha, nos vamos embora."

"Mas papai?"

"Vocês precisam conversar, ainda que eu não goste muito disso, vocês precisam se entender."

"Obrigada mãe."

"Boa noite minha estrela. Se precisar de alguma coisa, me ligue. Quinn pode ser filha de uma grande amiga minha, mas se ela te machucar venho aqui e acabo com ela." Hiram fala olhando docemente nos olhos da filha e depois se vira para Quinn. "Cuidado mocinha, não vou tolerar que você repita o que fez com minha filha." Ele olha duro para a loira que engole seco e levemente abaixa a cabeça, concordando com o que ele diz. Hiram podia ser pequeno, mas quando queria sabia ser assustador.

"Vamos Hiram, para com isso."

"Boa noite meninas." Shelby diz e fecha a porta do elevador deixando as garotas sozinhas.


	3. Chapter 3

Continuo não tendo a propriedade de Glee e nem de nada relacionado à série.

Muitooo obrigada pelas reviews, acho que esse capitulo vai esclarecer as duvidas de voces.

* * *

><p>Love, Love couldn´t keep us together.<p>

Capítulo 3.

"Melhor conversarmos, né?"

"Acho que sim." Quinn responde e olha para Rachel. A morena se senta e indica para Quinn que faça o mesmo. Elas ficam alguns minutos tentando entender tudo, pensando no que falar e em como agir.

"Rachel..."

"Quinn..."

"Desculpe, pode falar." Rachel diz olhando para os próprios pés.

"Não existe um jeito fácil de falar o que preciso falar Rachel, vou fazer como você sempre disse, falar de uma só vez." A loira diz olhando para as mãos e respira fundo. Rachel permanece com o olhar firme na garota. Quinn respira fundo mais uma vez e começa. "Desculpe-me Rachel, a primeira coisa que preciso dizer é isso. Eu sei que fui uma vadia com você, admito isso. Honestamente? Se estivesse no seu lugar nunca mais olharia na minha cara ou falaria comigo. Não existem desculpas suficientes para remediar o que fiz com você. Tínhamos nossas vidas aqui em NY planejada desde nosso segundo ano, estava tudo esquematizado. Nossas bolsas estavam garantidas no inicio do ultimo ano e estava tudo pronto, até eu estragar tudo..."

"Não foi você quem estragou tudo Quinn, fui eu. Eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz, eu deveria ter guardado tudo para mim, não fui justa com você."

"Não Rachel, pára. Eu não fui justa, eu errei, não você. O problema foi minha covardia, você acha que eu não sabia que você gostava de mim? Eu sempre soube. Eu também gostava de você. Quando Puck terminou comigo ele disse que não conseguia ficar com alguém que não era 100% dele, e eu nunca fui totalmente de ninguém porque sempre fui sua. Assim como você nunca conseguiu ser totalmente do Finn, por mais que você tentasse. A única vez que dormi com Puck chorei como um bebe. Quando ele se afastou de mim eu não parava de chorar, ele ficou preocupado e pedia desculpa. Eu só chorava. Foi nesse dia que ele terminou comigo. Na nossa formatura, depois da festa, quando você passou na minha casa e deixou aquela carta eu fiquei perdida. Não sabia o que fazer." Nesse momento as duas já choravam muito. Quinn soluçava e tentava falar entre as lágrimas que corriam no rosto. As lembranças de todos os bons momentos que viveram passavam diante de seus olhos, os momentos de desamparo, medo e magoa, também estavam sendo demonstrados nas lagrimas. Rachel se aproximou e limpou o rosto da garota.

"Isso que eu não entendo Quinn. Eu me declarei, não custava nada você me dizer ao menos que não queria nada comigo. Nada iria mudar, eu disse isso na carta, não importava sua decisão, sua amizade era mais importante. Eu suportaria viver com você ao meu lado, como minha melhor amiga, mas não suportaria viver sem você. Não foram fáceis esses seis anos, foram seis anos sem um pedaço de mim. Eu choro cada noite pensando em você, será que a Quinn ta bem? Será que tem alguém com ela, a fazendo feliz, como eu não pude? Será que ela tem alguém ao lado? Será que ela lembra de mim? Foram tantas perguntas Quinn, tantas noites em claro. Meu primeiro ano aqui eu quase larguei tudo, eu não tinha porque continuar. Meus pais não deixaram, se não fosse por eles nunca estaria aqui." Rachel falava tentando botar pra fora todos os sentimentos guardados por seis anos e andava pela sala, irritada, gesticulando e chorando. Quinn permanecia no sofá de cabeça baixa e chorando.

"Me perdoa."

"Não é tão fácil Quinn. Te perdoar eu até consigo. Você vai ter que explicar um pouco mais, mas, no final, sei que te perdôo, você sempre conseguiu tudo de mim. Mas não sei se consigo esquecer." Rachel encostou-se na janela e observava a fina chuva que batia no vidro.

"Eu te amo Rachel."

"Quinn." A morena disse ainda olhando para a janela e balançando a cabeça.

"Eu entendo se você me disser que perdi minha chance, que você se cansou de tudo e esqueceu de mim. Será difícil de superar, foram seis anos pensando _e se._ Acima de tudo, Rach, eu to assustada. Eu te amo, eu te amo muito, mas eu precisava entender tanta coisa antes de ver o que realmente era importante. O que era realmente essencial."

"Eu fiz de tudo por você Quinn, eu fiz tudo que pude para te ver feliz. Não havia uma única coisa que você me pedisse e eu não fizesse. A única coisa que pedi em troca foi naquele momento. Compreendo que colocar em uma carta todos aqueles sentimentos foi um tanto quanto covarde. Mas era minha única esperança. Desisti de te entregar aquilo umas quatro vezes no caminho da sua casa, por duas vezes cheguei a voltar para minha casa, no entanto, era sempre tomada por uma nova coragem e seguia o caminho. A melhor lembrança que tenho do colegial foi aquele último abraço, quando te entreguei o envelope e pedi um abraço, naquele momento torci para que ficasse tudo bem, mas eu já devia saber que nada ficaria bem e de certa forma, aproveitei aquele momento para sonhar em como seria maravilhoso que aquilo fosse verdade, que você aceitasse ser minha e por alguns segundo, naquele abraço, agi como se você fosse."

"Acredito que nunca vou conseguir me redimir pelo que fiz. Assim como a maioria das pessoas tenho alguns arrependimentos. Me arrependo de não ter matado aula na escola, me arrependo de ter dormido com o Puck, me arrependo de varias outras coisas, porém, o que mais me arrependo é de ter sido tão covarde com relação a você e não ter vindo atrás de você."

"Por quê?"

"Por que, o que?" Pergunta a loira no momento que a morena sai de perto da janela e senta-se no sofá ao lado de Quinn.

"Por que você se afastou? Por que você não admitiu ter medo? Por que você tinha medo?" A voz da diva agora era mais calma e suave.

"Eu tinha medo do que sentia por você, tinha medo que minha família me abandonasse, que eles não aceitassem isso."

"Quinn, você sabe que nossos pais são meio que melhores amigos, não?"

"Eu sei Rachel, eu sei disso, mas eles são extremamente religiosos. Meus pais gostam muito dos seus, eles se respeitam, mas aceitar que a filha deles seja gay aí já é demais. Eu tinha medo que eles me rejeitassem, que meus pais tentassem fazer com que eu fosse "curada", ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Se eu tivesse vindo com você, não teríamos ficado uma semana sem que eu me declarasse pra você."

"Seus pais pensam que é possível "curar" um gay?" Rachel pergunta meio que enojada.

"Realmente não sei, pois quando eu era pequena eles costumavam dizer que ser gay era algo inaceitável, abominável. Quando meu pai chegou em casa dizendo que trabalhava com Leroy Berry, o negro gay com uma filha, nós nos assustamos, até aquele dia era absolutamente proibido dizer que ser gay era no mínimo bom. E com a amizade com sua família eles pelo menos pararam de falar mal de gays, mas eu nunca soube se os conceitos mudaram. Sempre temi a reação do meu pai, sei que minha mãe sempre será minha mãe, vai me amar independente de quem eu ame, mas meu pai? Não sei como ele reagiria. Minha criação foi extremamente religiosa e a do meu pai foi ainda pior, meu avo não era um homem fácil e eu e minha irmã fomos criadas de uma forma muito exigente também."

"Você poderia ter me dito isso naquela época. Eu conheço sua família, sei que seu pai não é fácil, que ele exige muito de você. Quantas vezes tive que ir embora da sua casa porque seu pai dizia que você deveria passar mais tempo com sua família, quantas vezes seu pai foi te buscar na minha casa pelo mesmo motivo, quantos encontros com Puck você precisou cancelar por causa do seu pai? Todas essas coisas aconteceram varias vezes, se você tivesse me explicado que você tinha tanto medo de seus pais, eu certamente teria entendido." Rachel diz exaltada enquanto anda pela sala.

"Mas se eu tivesse dito eu teria mandado todos meus receios pelos ares e ficaria com você." Quinn fala interrompendo a diva.

"E isso seria ruim?" Dessa vez a diva ajoelha na frente da loira e olha dentro de seus olhos.

"Naquele momento sim, eu precisava de coragem, eu precisava de segurança, precisava ter certeza que mesmo que meus pais não me aceitem, mesmo que eles me deserdem, que eu tenha estabilidade, nunca poderia exigir isso de você ou seus pais, que certamente me ofereceriam isso. Eu precisava terminar a faculdade e precisava do meu pai para isso. Hoje as coisas são diferentes, me formei, estou trabalhando, me mantenho e não dependo deles." Quinn responde ainda olhando dentro dos olhos da morena.

"O que você quer dizer com isso Quinn?" A diva pergunta assustada, com medo da resposta.


	4. Chapter 4

Continuo não tendo a propriedade de Glee e nem de nada relacionado à série.

Foi maldade acabar o ultimo capitulo daquele jeito, mas foi de proposito, esse ta bem curtinho, mas garanto que o proximo vai ser grande.

Ja escrevi ate o capitulo 8, porem, vou aumentar o intervalo entre os posts, ja que tenho recebido poucas reviews. É aquela velha historia, a agilidade pra postar e escrever são proporcionais ao numero de reviews.

* * *

><p>Love, Love couldn´t keep us together.<p>

Capítulo 4.

"O que você quer dizer com isso Quinn?" A diva pergunta assustada, com medo da resposta.

"A única coisa que quero desde o dia da nossa formatura." A loira segura as mãos da diva e silenciosamente pede que Rachel sente-se ao seu lado no sofá.

"Quinn?" Surge a pergunta após alguns segundos de silencio.

"Rachel, eu, eu quero tentar." Ela responde com o olhar fixo nos próprios pés.

"Tentar?"

"Quero fazer certo, quero te provar que podemos ficar juntas, te provar que você pode confiar em mim."

"Posso mesmo?"

"Vou te provar isso."

"Quinn, realmente espero que você esteja consciente que tudo que aconteceu conosco não vai ser resolvido em uma noite, que não vou esquecer o fato de você me ignorar completamente por seis anos em uma única noite. Infelizmente não é tão fácil." Algumas lágrimas caiam pelo rosto da diva enquanto os olhos de Quinn marejavam.

"Me permite ao menos tentar?"

"Eu to assustada Quinn, tenho medo do que pode acontecer." Rachel se encosta no braço do sofá, abraça as pernas e olha perdida pra a loira.

"Eu entendo Rachel, entendo seu medo, sua preocupação, mas quero provar que você pode confiar em mim, provar que te amo e posso te fazer feliz."

"Vou te dar uma chance Quinn. O que você fez me destruiu, eu fiquei muito mal, ainda dói. Não vou te perdoar se você destruir o que consegui recuperar nesses seis anos, não vou."

"Prometo Rachel, juro a você que farei de tudo para te fazer feliz, não quero te magoar, nunca quis." Ela diz olhando para a garota e sorri. A morena retribui o sorriso.

"Como você pretende começar a me provar?"

"Isso é pra eu saber e você descobrir." Quinn sorri para Rachel e se levanta.

"Pra onde você vai?"

"Pra casa."

"L.A.?" Rachel pergunta levantando do sofá.

"Não. Estou morando aqui."

"Mas, meus pais não falaram nada."

"Eles não sabem Rach. Ainda nem falei para os meus pais."

"Quando você mudou?"

"Há uns seis meses mais ou menos."

"E ninguém sabe?"

"Apenas você, Santana, Kurt, Brittany e Blaine, mas apenas eles."

"Por quê?"

"Por que o que?"

"Por que você saiu de L.A. e veio para cá?"

"Porque você esta aqui, porque o que eu precisava em L.A. já consegui, meu presente e futuro estão aqui em NY." Ela sorri para Rachel enquanto caminha em direção a diva, passa a mão pelo rosto da morena e dá um beijo no rosto da garota. "Enquanto eu tiver uma chance com você eu estarei aqui." Quinn se afasta da morena e se dirige a porta do apartamento. "Almoça comigo amanha?"

"Claro, quer dizer, preciso ver minha agenda e ligo pra você."

"Rachel, você terminou a peça hoje, por alguns dias, pelo menos, sua agenda estará bem tranqüila e certamente será possível encontrar algumas horas pra passar comigo."

"Convencida você não?" A morena pergunta sorrindo, apenas provocando a loira.

"Convencida não, sou realista."

"E seu trabalho, não irá atrapalhar?" Elas conversaram por horas e Rachel não fazia idéia do que Quinn fazia, na época do colegial a loira tinha muitas idéias, mas o que ela realmente fazia era uma incógnita, por incrível que pareça seus pais nunca comentaram.

"Não se preocupe, meu horário é bem flexível e posso disponibilizar infinitas horas para estar com você." Com mais um sorriso ela abre a porta do elevador. "Boa noite Rach." Antes mesmo de a morena responder ela entra no elevador e sai do prédio.

"Mas, onde te encontro?" Rachel faz a pergunta para o apartamento vazio. Uma hora mais tarde, quando terminava seu banho recebeu uma sms de Quinn informando horário e local para seu encontro.


	5. Chapter 5

Continuo não tendo a propriedade de Glee e nem de nada relacionado à série.

Eu não faço ideia do que aconteceu, mas to tentando postar o capitulo 4 desde quarta-feira e nada dele aparecer na fic =( por isso to postando dois capitulos hj.

Quanto mais reviews, mais rapido atualizo a fic.

* * *

><p>Love, Love couldn´t keep us together.<p>

Capítulo 5.

No dia seguinte, ainda com a mesma rotina desde a adolescência, Rachel acorda cedo, toma seu café da manha, faz seus exercícios matinais e após duas horas nessa rotina, ainda são oito da manha, faltando muito tempo para a hora de ver a Quinn, quer dizer, hora do almoço. O telefone toca assim que a diva termina o ultimo aparelho de sua rotina e deixa a academia que tem em seu apartamento, ela abaixa o volume do som e atende o telefone.

"Alo?"

"_Estrelinha, bom dia."_

"Bom dia papai, tudo bem?"

"_Tudo sim querida, eu, seu pai e sua mãe gostaríamos de saber se você quer almoçar conosco?"_

"Eu tenho um compromisso no almoço."

"_Estrelinha, você acabou de encerrar a peça, permita-se alguns dias de descanso querida."_

"Não é referente a trabalho papai, vou almoçar com Quinn."

"_Hum, bem..."_

"Papai, não conte ao pai, por favor."

"_Fique tranqüila querida, sei que vocês precisam conversar e tentar acertar as coisas. Sei que seu pai foi muito grosso com ela ontem, mas entenda o lado dele."_

"Eu entendo papai, entendo mesmo, mas ela quer uma chance e eu ainda a amo muito, quero dar essa chance."

"_Tudo bem querida, vou conversar com Hiram e Shelby e prometo que não deixo eles fazerem nada que possa atrapalhar vocês, okay?"_

"Obrigada papai."

"_Não vou te prender mais, conhecendo você já esta na hora de iniciar as preparações para o encontro."_

"Como sempre, você tem toda razão. Vou lá papai. Mande um beijo para o pai e para minha mãe."

"_Beijos querida, boa sorte hoje."_

"Obrigada, amo vocês."

"_Nos também estrelinha, nos também." _A diva desliga o telefone e vai iniciar suas preparações para o tão sonhado primeiro encontro com Quinn Fabray, ainda que não fosse quando e da forma que Rachel sempre sonhou, era um primeiro encontro.

Após a conversa com o pai ela estava mais tranqüila, tinha alguém em sua família que a apoiava, certamente ela entendia a preocupação de seus pais. Quando tudo aconteceu seus pais estiveram a seu lado, os Fabray também, Judy ficou revoltada quando soube que Quinn havia desistido de ir a NY e foi para L.A., na época ela e Hiram conversavam muito, apesar de Rachel não fazer idéia do que conversavam, a diva sentia que a mãe de Quinn sabia o que tinha acontecido entre elas, já que, depois disso, sempre que se encontravam a loira a abraçava de uma forma tão carinhosa como se a diva fosse sua filha. Russel parecia não saber de nada e Rachel tinha certeza que Leroy não contaria nada a ele, ninguém sabia como ele reagiria, Quinn tinha toda razão de temer a atitude do pai.

Em meio a tantos pensamentos e organizações o tempo voou e quando se deu conta já estava na hora de encontrar Quinn. Rachel verificou o endereço pela ultima vez e foi de táxi, era mais fácil do que depender do motorista. Quando o táxi parou, ela ficou observando o lugar, era um estabelecimento muito agradável, pelo menos por fora, tinha um jeito de restaurante fino, mas ao mesmo tempo simples, um pouco rústico talvez. Ela conhecia NY como a palma de sua mão, essa rua principalmente, o Teatro Gershwin ficava a apenas duas quadras dali, e não conseguia encontrar em lugar algum de sua memória uma única vez que tivesse visto esse restaurante. Ao se aproximar da porta ela se abriu e foi recebida por um elegante cavalheiro.

"Srta. Berry." Tudo bem que Rachel era famosa, mas não a ponto de ser reconhecida dessa forma.

"Sim, não sei como está nem se há uma reserva, mas estou procurando..."

"Srta. Fabray, sim, é por aqui, me acompanhe, por favor." Ele indica o caminho e a leva até um local ainda mais calmo do já muito agradável restaurante. O local era dividido, pelo que pode observar, em três salas, não sabia se haviam mais, em uma notou algumas famílias, enquanto os pais almoçavam as crianças tinham mesas menores onde brincavam e comiam, numa segunda sala, mais discreta, alguns casais curtiam um almoço mais tranqüilo, na terceira sala, as pessoas se portavam como se estivessem em reuniões de negócios, talvez fosse isso mesmo. Após passarem as três salas Rachel foi guiada até uma escada que levava a um grande salão, no final do salão uma pequena sala. A morena estava maravilhada com o local só esperava que a comida também fosse incrível. Na sala em que estava, a decoração era leve, tinha um bar no canto, uma mesa media, para seis pessoas. A mesa estava posta para duas e o garçom que a acompanhará indicou que sentasse de costas para a porta que passaram ao entrar, ele então sorriu e deixou o local. Ainda observando, Rachel notou que havia uma segunda porta, gostaria de saber o havia lá. Poucos minutos se passaram e do que quer que fosse aquela outra sala, saiu uma incrível Quinn Fabray, maravilhosamente vestida, ela estava ainda mais linda do que o normal.

"Boa tarde Rachel, como está?"

"Quinn...oi, er, boa tarde." A morena disse meio sem palavras e a loira apenas respondeu com um sorriso. Rachel se levantou quando Quinn parou ao seu lado e beijou sua mão.

"Vamos almoçar?" Quinn pergunta e as duas sentam-se. "Pode perguntar."

"Ah?"

"Pode começar a questionar tudo isso que está passando nessa sua linda cabecinha."

"E por que você acha que eu quero perguntar alguma coisa?"

"Pelo fato de que você está sem palavras e uma Rachel perplexa só leva a duas coisas, um tiroteio de perguntas ou gritos de alegria quando cai a ficha. Nesse momento tenho certeza que é a primeira opção."

"Tá, tudo bem. O que foi tudo isso?"

"A tudo isso você se refere a?"

"A tudo isso." Ela responde indicando o local em que estão.

"Bom, vamos partir do principio. Você sabe o que eu estudei na faculdade?" A loira pergunta enquanto o mesmo garçom que trouxe Rachel serve as bebidas, água e vinho tinto.

"Não, na escola você tinha muitos planos, mas nenhuma certeza."

"Eu fiz gastronomia."

"Você é a chef daqui?"

"Não, o Blaine é."

"Então você é..."

"A dona." Rachel se engasga com o vinho quando ouve isso.

"Como?"

"Durante a faculdade trabalhei em diversos restaurantes em LA e na região, e como todo chef sonhava em ter meu próprio estabelecimento. No ultimo ano enviei montes de currículos para os restaurantes de NY, estava decidida a me mudar pra cá. Não queria ficar sozinha em LA, já que Blaine que foi meu colega de turma e Santana que morava conosco estavam se mudando para cá." Quinn para de falar quando a comida é servida e Rachel a olha, ainda mais perplexa. "Obrigada Richard." Ela agradece o garçom e ele deixa a sala.

"Você estudou com Blaine e Santana?"

"Não, só com o Blaine, Santana fez arquitetura. Foi ela quem projetou o restaurante, eu disse tudo que queria e ela veio com esse projeto, que aprovei de cara."

"Eu pensei que Blaine ainda estivesse com Kurt e Santana com Brittany."

"E estão. Brit e Kurt vieram para cá após a formatura, ela agora tem um estúdio de dança e Kurt trabalha com Santana." Mais uma vez Rachel engasga e dessa vez Quinn precisa dar uns tapinhas em suas costas. "Melhor não falarmos disso enquanto comemos."

"Não, me desculpe, apenas estou surpresa que Kurt e Santana conseguem trabalhar juntos e ainda estarem vivos." Rachel diz sorrindo fazendo Quinn dar uma leve risada.

"É verdade, a princípio ninguém acreditou que isso pudesse dar certo. Mas eles estão bem, Kurt é design e complementa muito bem os projetos de Santana."

"Você disse que seus pais não sabiam que você estava morando aqui, eles sabem do restaurante?"

"Não." A loira responde com um sorriso orgulhoso, tinha conquistas e não dependia dos pais.

"Desculpe a intromissão, mas como?"

"Bem, pouco tempo antes de me formar minha avó materna mandou que eu fosse até sua casa com urgência. Obviamente achei muito estranho, mas nunca recusaria um pedido dela. Se lembra dela?"

"Sim, Sra. Summers sempre foi muito gentil comigo, na última vez que a vi, foi naquela viagem que fizemos com seus pais para aquela casa dela em Miami, foi inesquecível. Naquela viagem ela me chamou num canto, minutos antes de sairmos e me pediu que cuidasse de você, que ela sabia que as coisas ficariam difíceis, que teríamos muitos problemas, mas pediu que eu nunca te fizesse chorar. As palavras exatas foram: 'Minha Quinnie é cabeça dura, igual aquele cabeça dura do meu genro, mas ela tem um bom coração, assim como minha Judy. Ela vê problemas demais onde eles não existem, mas ela vai enxergar tudo, e no momento certo. Cuide da minha menina. ' Ai ela me abraçou e nunca mais a vi. Soube a dois anos que ela havia falecido, mas não tive coragem de ir ao funeral, tava com medo de te encontrar."

"Sempre profética a Sra. Summers." Quinn diz e ambas riem. "Então, passei uma semana lá com ela, foi muito bom. Hoje entendo o que ela estava fazendo, ela queria saber o que eu queria, mas sem me perguntar, como ela te disse, sou cabeça dura. Na época da minha formatura ela já estava doente, mas compareceu, ela faleceu na semana seguinte." Os olhos de ambas as garotas já estava marejados. "Minha mãe era filha única, e diferente de meu pai que tem três irmãos e na partilha de bens dos meus avôs não ficou com muita coisa, mamãe faturou alto. Minha avó deixou muitos imóveis e bastante dinheiro, os imóveis e 20% do dinheiro ficaram com minha mãe, eu e Frannie ficamos com 2 imóveis e 40% do dinheiro cada. Esse era um dos meus imóveis, o outro é a casa de Miami."

"Uau, não consigo nem imaginar sua alegria quando soube disso."

"Eu não acreditava, ela não disse que eu deveria abrir um restaurante, disse apenas que com essa propriedade eu deveria realizar meu sonho, por isso meus pais não sabem. Minha avó sempre soube que eu queria abrir um restaurante e estar perto de você e meus amigos."

"Nossa, fico muito feliz por você Quinn, muito mesmo."

"Obrigada. Fico triste por ela não ter me visto conseguir dar vida a uma parte dos meus sonhos, mas sei que onde quer que ela esteja, está feliz por mim." Rachel se aproxima de Quinn e seca as lagrimas que caiam sobre seu rosto.

"Ela esta sim."

"Ai eu vim aqui, trouxe Santana comigo e logo já estávamos com um projeto na mão. Voltei pra L.A e continuei com minha rotina, trabalhava em um restaurante incrível lá e precisava de experiência. A conclusão do projeto levou pouco mais de um ano, apesar de ter o dinheiro necessário e ainda sobrar, queria fazer as coisas devagar. Concluímos a reforma, foi praticamente uma construção, só mantivemos a fachada do prédio, o resto veio a baixo e construímos do zero. Comprei um apartamento com o que juntei trabalhando em L.A e me mudei pra cá a pouco mais de seis meses, dias antes da inauguração, eu queria estar aqui para os detalhes finais. Contratei Blaine como chef e estamos fazendo um enorme sucesso. Temos filas de espera para reservas de um mês."

"Eu to muito feliz Quinn, isso é fantástico. Quantas vezes eu disse a você que você era muito mais do que imaginava? Sempre soube que você seria muito mais do que uma corretora de imóveis como você dizia que seria. Parabéns Quinn, estou muito orgulhosa de você." Rachel diz enquanto segura as mãos de Quinn entre as suas. O garçom chega com a sobremesa e em seguida deixa a sala.

"Me perdoa pelo que te fiz, eu precisava aprender o que era não ter você, precisava conquistar algumas coisas, precisava provar para mim que eu era capaz de ser feliz e independente."

"Claro que te perdôo, também quero te dar uma chance, é por isso que estou aqui hoje e depois do que ouvi, você merece essa chance. Tem idéia do sucesso ainda maior que seu restaurante terá quando a mídia souber que você está saindo com 'Rachel Berry, a diva da Broadway'?" A morena diz brincando e elas caem em gargalhadas.

"Quer dizer que estou saindo com Rachel Berry?"

"Eu, arg, eu..."

"Relaxa Rach, to só te provocando." Ela responde com um sorriso. A conversa continuou, agora Rachel contando sobre seus anos de faculdade, primeiros papeis, como conseguiu o papel de seus sonhos, os piores testes que fez, os melhores, quem foi o primeiro famoso que conheceu.

"Até hoje tenho vergonha de falar com ela,e já nos encontramos quatro vezes depois disso e ela sempre fala que eu não devia me envergonhar." Rachel diz entre risadas enquanto Quinn ri alto e segura a barriga de tanto que estava rindo.

"Eu queria muito ter visto sua cara, imagina, desmaiar na frente da Barbra e quando recobra os sentidos tropeça no próprio vestido, deve ter sido hilário."

"Isso, fica rindo de mim, queria ver se fosse você ao conhecer um ídolo seu."

"Quando conheci a Madonna fiquei tranqüila, conversei com ela e ainda tiramos fotos."

"Você conheceu a Madonna?"

"Sim."

"Você é realmente incrível."

"Ahhh, eu sei, mas obrigada." Quinn brinca e as risadas voltam. Rachel olha no relógio e fica chocada ao perceber que já passava das 19 horas.

"Olha a hora Quinn, é melhor eu ir embora, você deve ter outras coisas para fazer e meus pais vão embora depois de amanha e quero passar algum tempo com eles, afinal de contas, vieram para cá só para ficar comigo."

"Vem, eu te levo em casa."

"Não precisa, não quero te atrapalhar."

"Não vai, moro a duas quadras de você."

"Serio?"

"Sim, perguntei para Leroy onde você morava e comprei o apartamento mais próximo que encontrei." Quinn acompanha Rachel em uma tour pelo restaurante e por último a leva até a cozinha, onde fala com Blaine e descobre alguns fãs. Ao chegarem em frente do prédio de Rachel ficam alguns minutos paradas, dentro da BMW Z4 M roadster da loira conversando.

"Foi uma tarde adorável Quinn, muito obrigada pelo convite e pela companhia."

"Eu que agradeço por você ter aceitado o convite. Foi maravilhoso passar essa tarde com você." Rachel sorri e Quinn acaricia seu rosto. "Seus pais vão embora depois de amanha, correto?"

"Isso. Na próxima quarta estarei sozinha na cidade." A resposta vem com um olhar brincalhão, porém profundo.

"Quer sair comigo quarta à noite? Poderíamos jantar e ir ao cinema." Quinn sugere sem quebrar o olhar trocado entre ela e Rachel e ainda acariciando o rosto da morena.

"Eu adoraria."

"Passo aqui as 19."

"Estarei esperando." Rachel diz enquanto acaricia levemente o rosto de Quinn com a ponta dos dedos.

"Estarei aqui." Quinn responde e aproxima seu rosto ao de Rachel, seus lábios se tocam levemente por alguns segundos. Elas se afastam e logo os lábios se aproximam novamente, após algumas caricias Rachel começa a aprofundar o beijo, Quinn passa a língua pelo lábio inferior da morena e elas se perdem no beijo por alguns minutos que parecem uma eternidade. A loira começa a diminuir a intensidade do beijo e se afastam. Rachel procura os lábios de Quinn para alguns selinhos e então elas se despedem. Enquanto Quinn fica sentada no carro, pensando no melhor beijo de sua vida, Rachel entra em casa cantando e pulando, nunca tinha estado tão feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

Continuo não tendo a propriedade de Glee e nem de nada relacionado à série.

Desculpem pela demora pra postar, mas depois de duas semanas de provas na faculdade, finalmente tenho um tempinho livre. Devo postar o capitulo 7 ainda essa semana.

Obrigada pelas Reviews no ultimo capitulo, elas realmente fazem meu dia =D

* * *

><p>Love, Love couldn´t keep us together.<p>

Capítulo 6.

Os dias seguiram tranquilamente, Rachel curtiu os dias com os pais, saíram, fizeram compras, foram ao teatro, era diferente estar na platéia e Rachel adorava essa oportunidade. Quinn seguia com sua rotina no restaurante, a parceira com Blaine, criada na faculdade que ficava cada vez mais forte, e a amizade sempre conturbada entre ela e Santana, eram amigas desde a infância e se amavam incondicionalmente, porém as duas extremamente teimosas sempre enfrentavam atritos e muitas discussões, ao longo de todos os anos de amizade Brittany e mais recentemente Blaine e Kurt as separaram de muitas brigas. Nesses últimos dias a loira tinha muito a agradecer a Blaine e à amizade nascida na faculdade, o rapaz era quem a mantinha sã nesse momento de intensa euforia e expectativa. Na cabeça das duas, as mudanças, os medos, os desejos, as conquistas, tudo passava e a ansiedade de um novo encontro só aumentava.

O segundo encontro correu tranquilamente, Quinn foi buscar Rachel em casa conforme combinado, saíram para jantar num restaurante próximo ao cinema que foram mais tarde, e assistiram a um filme adorável, daqueles clássicos para encontros, comédia, romance e drama na medida certa. Conversaram bastante, ainda tinham muito assunto para botar em dia, caminharam de mãos dadas e trocavam pequenas caricias, sabiam que não estavam prontas para grandes demonstrações de afeto, ainda era cedo para isso. No final do encontro Rachel convidou Quinn para irem a sua casa, exatamente onde se encontravam agora.

"Talvez seja muito cedo ainda, mas queria te pedir uma coisa." A diva pergunta enquanto servia mais vinho para a loira.

"Pode falar, tenho certeza que não será nada demais." Quinn responde e sorri.

"Bem, daqui a três semanas acontecerá a entrega dos Tony. Eu fui convidada para apresentar um dos prêmios e concorro a uma categoria."

"E você certamente vai ganhar esse premio."

"As outras concorrentes também são incríveis, mas acredito no meu trabalho." Ela sorri. "Mas de qualquer forma, ganhando ou perdendo, preciso estar lá. O que quero pedir é: será que você gostaria de me acompanhar?"

"Eu adoraria." Quinn responde honestamente fazendo Rachel sorrir de orelha a orelha. Elas passam ainda algum tempo conversando até que Quinn diz que é hora de ir embora, precisa trabalhar no dia seguinte.

"Como da ultima vez, foi uma noite maravilhosa Quinn." Rachel diz enquanto caminha com a loira ate a porta.

"Realmente, mesmo com alguns fãs interrompendo nosso jantar, foi bem interessante. Cada momento com você é inesquecível." Quinn fala segurando as mãos de Rachel nas suas e as trazendo para próximo de seus lábios, para beijá-las delicadamente.

"Quando você quer, sabe mesmo ser encantadora, não é Fabray?" A reposta vem apenas como um sorriso safado. Elas se aproximam e Quinn beija a morena delicadamente, os lábios se tocando docemente enquanto as mãos de Rachel acariciavam a cintura da loira, seus dedos brincavam com a barra da blusa de Quinn. Com os dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos da diva, Quinn a mantinha o mais perto possível que podiam estar. Ficaram um bom tempo se beijando, até Rachel interromper o beijo e colar sua testa na de Quinn.

"Melhor parar." A loira diz ao ver toda excitação que brilhava nos olhos da morena.

"Huhu."

"Sem palavras Berry?"

"Mais ou menos, se falar muito vou perder a concentração e fazer algo que ainda não esta na hora."

"Saberemos quando for a hora. Agora eu realmente preciso ir."

"Boa noite então." Rachel tenta, mas nem para se despedir consegue se afastar, era muito bom estar nos braços de Quinn e poder beijá-la.

"Boa noite. Te ligo amanha." Quinn fala já dentro do elevador.

"Estarei esperando." Elas sorriem mais uma vez e Rachel solta a porta para que o elevador possa descer. É elas tiveram uma boa noite mesmo.

* * *

><p>"Fabray, quando você planejava me contar?"<p>

"Bom dia pra você também Santana." Quinn fala irônica enquanto olha seu jornal e toma café sentada na sala. Era em momentos assim que detestava o fato da melhor amiga morar a poucas quadras de seu apartamento.

"É serio Q, há quanto tempo você ta saindo com o hobbit?"

"Primeiro, não a chame assim, segundo, menos de uma semana."

"Custava ter me contado?"

"Estava esperando para contar quando tivesse algo mais certo. E como você soube?"

"Kurt." Santana responde sentando no sofá lateral ao que a amiga estava e começa a tomar seu café.

"Ah, okay." Blaine certamente contou para Kurt.

"Então?"

"Então o que Santana?"

"Como foram os encontros? Nossa, como você ta lenta heim Fabray."

"Foram ótimos, ela conheceu o restaurante no primeiro e ontem saímos para jantar e ver um filme. Rach me convidou para acompanhá-la no Tony."

"Uau. Parabéns Q. Posso começar a preparar sua despedida de solteira ou espero vocês comprarem uma torradeira?" A latina diz sorrindo e como resposta recebe uma almofada na cabeça. "Olha a violência, eu cresci em Lima Heights e sei me defender."

"Santana, quantas vezes preciso dizer, você morava a duas quadras da minha casa, a uns bons 20 km de Lima Heigths. Seu pai é medico, trabalha no mesmo hospital que o Sr. Berry e sua mãe é enfermeira. Onde nessa historia você poderia ser humilde e morar numa comunidade carente? Aos 15 anos eu ganhei uma plástica no nariz e você próteses nos seios. Em Lima Heights aos 15 anos se ganha no máximo o pé na bunda e boa sorte pra procurar um emprego."

"Nossa, como você tá nervosinha Q. A anã não tá liberando ainda?"

"Cala a boca Lopez, eu não sou como você."

"Claro que não, enquanto eu passei 4 anos em L.A. me mantive fiel à minha noiva e você saia com tudo o que se movia."

"Mas eu não tinha ninguém. É claro que eu queria a Rachel, porém, não estávamos juntas. E espera um pouco, o que você disse?"

"Basicamente que você era uma vadia na faculdade." A latina responde terminando o café.

"Não, sobre Brittany, você a pediu em casamento?" Quinn pergunta super animada.

"Bom, era isso que eu vinha te contar, ai no caminho Kurt me ligou dizendo que você e a miniatura estavam saindo, ai meu foco mudou."

"Pára de falar assim Santana, ela tem nome e não é nenhum desses apelidos bestas com os quais você costuma se referir a ela."

"Okay, okay. Vou tentar melhorar, tá bom?"

"É tudo que eu peço." A loira responde com um sorriso. "Conta logo como você fez."

"Ah, claro. Bem, não fui eu quem fez o pedido, na verdade foi a Britt."

"Uau, por essa eu não esperava, sempre imaginei você como o homem da relação."

"Você vai ver o homem da relação na sua cara Fabray." Santana diz irritada, nunca gostou desse tipo de comentário.

"Nossa, B não tá liberando pra você Santi?" Quinn fala irônica e devolvendo a pergunta de Santana, apenas para tirá-la do serio.

"Você sabe muito bem que eu e Britt, quando estamos na mesma cidade, pelo menos, não ficamos um único dia sem sexo."

"Yadda, yadda. Vai San, quero detalhes do pedido."

"Bom, eu cheguei em casa e todas as luzes estavam apagadas, havia um caminho de velas e pétalas de rosas na sala até nosso quarto. Eu pensei que a B tava querendo realizar alguma fantasia ou algo do tipo, pois assim que entrei no quarto a vi encostada na porta da sacada tomando champagne e vestindo a mais linda e sensual lingerie que já vi. Eu me aproximei dela e ela me ofereceu uma taça. Entre caricias ela tirou minhas roupas e nos deitamos." Ela faz uma pausa e respira fundo, abrindo um largo sorriso em seguida.

"Você não precisa entrar em tantos detalhes, não esquece que o que já vi durante todos os anos que te conheço já são suficientes para me deixar traumatizada."

"Confessa que você não gostou de ver tudo que já viu?"

"Honestamente?" Santana confirma. "Okay, vocês são lindas, extremamente sexys, mas não gosto de ver minhas melhores amigas assim. Eu amo vocês duas, muito, porém de uma forma platônica, não preciso ver o que vocês fazem e nem ouvir os mínimos detalhes."

"Ahhh, Quinn, como se eu e Blaine nunca tivéssemos visto você comer alguma garota no sofá da nossa sala em L.A. ou ouvido algum cara te fazendo gritar no seu quarto. Mas aquela ruiva da cozinha me deixou muitas noites em claro, como alguém pode ter aquela elasticidade. Nem a Britt consegue aquela abertura." Outra almofada voa na cabeça de Santana e após um sorriso ela retoma o assunto do noivado. "De qualquer forma, deixa eu terminar. Ai as coisas foram acontecendo, assim é sutil o suficiente para você, oh presidente do clube do celibato?" A loira concorda. "Muito bem, ai depois de alguns orgasmos eu já tava sem ar, meus músculos pareciam gelatina e a Britt no maior gás. Ela começou a falar no meu ouvido que me amava, que queria ficar comigo até o fim de nossas vidas, que não havia ninguém no mundo que ela fosse capaz de amar como a mim e que também não havia quem a amasse como eu. Ainda deitadas ela me deu uma caixinha da Tifanny´s, com esse anel." A garota mostra o magnífico anel para a amiga e sorri ainda mais. "Ai ela disse que queria se casar comigo, e perguntou se eu aceitava passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dela, ser a senhora Lopez Pierce, mãe dos filhos dela e dona eterna do seu coração." Lagrimas de felicidade corriam pelo rosto da latina e o sorriso de Quinn já devia estar dando dor no rosto, de tão grande que era. "Eu disse que sim e a beijei como nunca havia beijado, com um carinho que nunca pensei existir e continuamos a noite toda mostrando o quanto nos amamos."

"Que lindo S, to muito feliz por vocês." A loira se levanta e abraça a amiga. Isso era algo raro de acontecer, podiam contar nos dedos quantas vezes se abraçaram, mas era sempre um momento especial.

"Quer ser minha madrinha?"

"Não aceitaria nada menos que isso."

"Obrigada Quinn."

"Não agradeça Santana. Amo muito você e Brittany." Elas se abraçam novamente e passam algum tempo ainda conversando sobre o casamento.

* * *

><p>Reviews alimentam a inspiração dos autores. =P<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Continuo não tendo a propriedade de Glee e nem de nada relacionado à série, infelizmente =/

* * *

><p>Love, Love couldn´t keep us together.<p>

Capítulo 7.

O resto da semana passa tranquilamente, Quinn e Rachel se falam algumas vezes e trocam inúmeras mensagens de texto. Ainda que esteja em uma pausa no teatro, Rachel tem diversos compromissos na mídia, entrevistas na TV, em rádios, ensaios em revistas e participações em eventos. Enquanto isso, a vida de Quinn caminhava naturalmente, nos últimos dias já havia brigado com Santana e feito as pazes umas três vezes, saído com Brittany para ver coisas para o casamento, que ainda não tinha data marcada, mas ao que tudo indicava, seria ainda no mesmo ano, tinha finalmente terminado de decorar seu apartamento, graças às chantagens de Kurt, que dizia que Rachel ficaria chocada com a falta de "tudo" como ele delicadamente se referia a seus moveis, tudo isso alem de criar um cardápio novo com Blaine.

"Boa tarde Srta. Fabray." Rachel diz sorridente, parada a porta do escritório de Quinn.

"Boa tarde miss Berry. A que devo tamanha honra?" A loira responde e vai em direção à diva.

"Oh, nada demais. Estava apenas passeando quando me lembrei que uma das garotas com quem estou saindo, uma loira muito linda, tem um restaurante na região e resolvi passar para dar um oi."

"Ela deve ser muito especial."

"Ela é sim." Rachel responde e ganha um suave beijo de Quinn.

"Fico muito feliz com sua visita." Ela diz e a morena lhe entrega um pequeno, porém lindo bouquet de delicadas flores. "Obrigada." Como forma de agradecimento, outro beijo.

"Quer almoçar comigo?" Rachel pergunta enquanto brinca com a barra da blusa de Quinn e está repousa as mãos sobre sua cintura.

"Isso é um encontro?" A dona do restaurante questiona ao pé do ouvido da diva.

"Talvez. Se você se comportar direitinho pode até ganhar um beijo no final."

"E se eu me comportar mal?" Quinn pergunta com um sorriso safado.

"Talvez uns tapas." A resposta de Rachel vem através de um tapa na bunda e um sorriso ainda mais safado que o da loira.

"Berry, Berry, Berry, o que aconteceu com você?" A loira brinca enquanto fecha a porta do escritório.

As garotas descem as escadas e logo encontram Blaine e Kurt conversando, Rachel fala brevemente com os dois e promete um vinho qualquer noite.

Após uma relaxante e divertida caminhada chegam ao Central Park, onde, aproveitando o tempo ameno de Junho, inicio do verão, se sentam na grama para almoçar. Em meio a casais, crianças e animais elas conversam, riem, brincam e curtem o tempo que passam juntas. Rachel assina alguns autógrafos e sorri para algumas fotos. O sol já estava se pondo quando Quinn diz que precisa voltar ao restaurante. Antes de ir, Quinn deixa a diva em casa e se despedem com um longo amasso, que infelizmente fora interrompido por uma dúzia de ligações de uma Santana Lopez muito insistente. Quinn voltou ao restaurante, mas não antes de prometer a sua diva que ligaria assim que chegasse em casa.

* * *

><p>Durante as semanas seguintes a agenda de Rachel estava bem atolada, muitas coisas a fazer. Juliet havia remarcado algumas coisas para deixar o final de semana do Tony livre, ela sabia que a garota estaria muito preocupada para ao menos lembrar sobre o que falar numa entrevista, então puxou a maioria dos compromissos, e assim, atrapalhou que as coisas continuassem a esquentar entre as garotas. Obviamente elas se encontravam, mas alguns minutos por dia não eram mais suficientes para deixá-las satisfeitas.<p>

Ta em casa? – Quinn

Não. Estou no aeroporto. – Rachel

Quem tá chegando em NY? – Quinn

Hã? Que eu saiba ninguém, eu estou indo para LA. Volto depois de amanha. – Rachel

Mas, mas, mas... –Quinn

Desculpe Quinn, mas Juliet só remarcou essa entrevista para me dar folga no final de semana do Tony. Só tivemos a resposta hoje. =( -Rachel

Oh. To saindo do restaurante agora e pensei em passar na sua casa =( - Quinn

Sinto muito, de verdade. Volto no sábado pela manha. Quer me buscar no aeroporto? Prometo que passo o dia todo com você. – Rachel

Vou adorar =) – Quinn

=) Agora preciso ir, estão chamando meu vôo. – Rachel

Okay, boa viagem babe. Fica bem e me liga quando chegar em LA. – Quinn

Pode deixar gatinha. Beijosss. – Rachel

Beijosssss. – Quinn

A manha de sábado demora a chegar e quando chega ninguém é capaz de conter a euforia em Quinn. Ela iria encontrar Rachel em algumas horas e no dia seguinte iriam ao Tony Awards juntas. Era muita emoção. Não que ser convidada ao Tony fosse um sonho de Quinn, mas quando se passa muito tempo com Rachel Berry, seus sonhos tomam conta de sua mente e você passa a desejá-los também. Não um desejo por inveja, mas desejar estar lá quando ela alcançar seus objetivos e, finalmente, Quinn está podendo presenciar uma conquista de Rachel.

"Rach." Quinn grita no desembarque ao ver a morena saindo com sua bagagem em uma mão, a bolsa na outra e uma jaqueta de couro nos ombros. Sim, era verão, mas ninguém agüenta ar condicionado de avião.

"Quinn." A diva corre e larga a mala próxima aos pés quando se aproxima da loira. Elas logo se abraçam e Quinn nota alguns paparazzi tirando fotos delas. "Posso te beijar?"

"Não deveria ser eu a te fazer essa pergunta?"

"Talvez, mas, nesse momento não to nem um pouco preocupada comigo. Meus fãs sabem que sou bi. Estou preocupada com você. Será que você ta preparada pra enfrentar o que é namorar alguém da mídia?"

"Primeiro, é assim que você diz que quer ser minha namorada? Esperava algo mais romântico. E segundo, eu não me preocupo com sua fama, paparazzi, fãs, fotos, entrevistas e nada disso. Quero apenas estar com você, ter você em meus braços e poder te beijar quando e onde nos quisermos."

"Okay. Então, quer namorar comigo?"

"Adoraria." Elas trocam um sorriso e se beijam. Delicadamente a principio, apenas os lábios se tocando, então as mãos de Quinn, que já estavam enroladas na cintura de Rachel a puxam ainda mais para perto. Rachel, que tinha as mãos entorno do pescoço da loira, corre a mão direita para a face de Quinn e a esquerda para a nuca, ao mesmo tempo em que suas línguas se encontram e aprofundam o beijo. Após alguns minutos elas se afastam e percebem a quantidade de flashes que piscavam a seu redor.

"Acho que já sabemos o que vão nos perguntar amanha no tapete vermelho."

"Posso responder te beijando?"

"Melhor testarmos pra ver se você vai responder bem." Rachel brinca e elas se beijam novamente.

Depois de algum tempo no aeroporto elas percebem que já esta na hora de ir embora. Rachel fica chocada quando Quinn conta que ainda não tem um vestido para a festa, assim, vão a caça de um vestido perfeito para a tão aguardada noite. Após uma tarde de buscas, muitos amassos em provadores, um vestido perfeito, jantar no shopping e um cineminha básico, elas agora estavam paradas na porta do prédio de Rachel.

"Você não quer mesmo subir?" Rachel pergunta meio que pendurada no pescoço da namorada.

"Não bebe, se eu subir nós não vamos dormir e você precisa descansar. Amanha você vai apresentar um premio e ganhar outro. Você precisa relaxar para as comemorações posteriores." Quinn fala já pensando na possivel vitoria da namorada, quem em sã consciencia indicaria Rachel Berry a um premio e não o entregaria a ela?

"Mal posso esperar por isso."

"Eu também não." Elas ainda trocam algumas caricias na frente do prédio e assim que Rachel entra a loira entra no carro e segue para o seu apartamento.

* * *

><p>Eu sei, eu sei, não aconteceu muita coisa, mas o Tony ta chegando e tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda.<p>

To pensando em colocar um pouco de drama nessa historia, alguem tem alguma sugestão?


	8. Chapter 8

Continuo não tendo a propriedade de Glee e nem de nada relacionado à série, infelizmente.

Desculpem a demora pra postar, mas final de ano é uma correria danada, eu queria terminar o proximo capitulo antes de publicar esse, mas não consegui ainda.

Obrigada pelas reviews, elas fazem meu dia ficar ainda melhor. =D

Bem, antes de começar tenho um aviso, esse capitulo tem uma cena meio sensual, tentei ser leve nas palavras e talz, mas morro de vergonha de escrever esse tipo de cena, então se estiver muito horrivel me perdoem.

* * *

><p>Love, Love couldn´t keep us together.<p>

Capítulo 8.

A manha de domingo chega com um céu limpo e sol lindo, a primeira providencia de Rachel ao levantar e abrir as cortinas do seu quarto e a porta da sacada. Separa uma roupa confortável, liga o radio, não muito alto, já que tem consciência de que as outras pessoas no mundo não são obrigadas a acordar cedo como ela, principalmente num domingo. Então toma um banho longo, curte os sais relaxantes que trouxe de LA e aproveita seu momento na banheira maravilhosa de seu apartamento. Após algum tempo e antes que virasse ameixa, a diva sai do banho, coloca as roupas que já havia separado e prepara seu café da manhã. Seu dia vai correndo bem e quando o telefone toca ela sai correndo para atender.

Alo?

_Bebe?_ Um sorriso enorme se abre nos rostos das duas garotas.

Oi, Quinn. Como você está?

_To bem bebe. Eu esqueci de perguntar ontem, mas como faremos hoje?_

Bem, temos três opções.

_Isso é bom?_ A loira pergunta fazendo a diva sorrir

Depende da opção que você escolher.

_Hum. Pode falar._

Nós podemos ir separadas e nos encontrarmos lá, ou podemos no encontrar no caminho, peço ao Andrew para passar na sua casa e te pegamos, ou a ultima opção, você vem já pra cá, nos arrumamos juntas e saímos juntas daqui.

_Confesso que não gostei nem um pouquinho da primeira opção, a segunda até tudo bem, mas amei a terceira. To terminando o café e em 20 minutinhos to ai. _Ela responde sorrindo e desliga o telefone.

Exatos 20 minutos passados o interfone toca e Rachel permite a entrada de Quinn, que chega com algumas sacolas e o vestido nas mãos.

"Nossa, Quinn, o que é tudo isso?" Rachel pergunta ajudando a segurar algumas coisas e colocando tudo no sofá. Então Quinn agradece com um selinho e então explica.

"Bom, eu queria te preparar um almoço hoje, já trouxe tudo que vou precisar, só falta a cozinha que acredito que você me permita usar." Ela encerra com um charmoso sorriso e um beijo longo na morena.

"Fique a vontade. Eu não sei cozinhar nada, sou capaz de queimar água e empapar miojo. Vivo de delivery. Nessas ultimas semanas tenho feito muitos pedidos no seu restaurante, a comida vegan de lá é a melhor que já comi. Na ultima noite de meus pais aqui, servi seus pratos, mas não disse de onde era, papai achou divino, minha mãe adorou e meu pai, não parava de elogiar, então quando eu disse de onde era e que você era a proprietária ele ficou ainda mais branco e tentava mudar o discurso, 'é, não é nada demais essa comida, já vi coisas melhores...' foi hilário." Enquanto a diva fala ela se senta no sofá e chama Quinn para sentar ao lado dela.

"Bom saber que tem mais uma razão pro Hiram me odiar." Quinn abraça Rachel e acaricia seus cabelos.

"Ele não te odeia, só vai muito com a sua cara."

"Grande diferença Rachel." Quinn responde e elas riem. Após alguns minutos curtindo o momento juntas a loira quebra o silencio. "A que horas vamos começar a nos arrumar?"

"O premio começa as 18, mas preciso estar lá no máximo as 17:15. Gostaria de sair umas 17 horas, para chegarmos tranqüilas, falarmos com repórteres, posar para as fotos e tudo que temos direito. Esse ano o Tony será no Radio City novamente, o que é ótimo, porque é pertinho de nós."

"Pertinho do restaurante."

"Quinn, acho que ainda não te perguntei isso, mas o que significa o nome do restaurante?"

"O nome originalmente seria Амели звезды."

"Como?"

"Амели звезды."

"E o que isso significa?" A diva pergunta já impaciente nos braços da loira.

"Deixa eu concluir. Originalmente seria Амели звезды, mas assim como você, nem todo mundo sabe falar russo. Eu queria o nome em russo para homenagear minha avó, mas acabei concluindo que dar uma parte do nome do restaurante já era suficiente, assim, optei por colocar o nome em dinamarquês, Amelie stjerne."

"Okay, eu entendi o nome de sua avó, sei que ela se chamava Amélie, mas porque russo ou dinamarquês?"

"A senhorita Amélie Dostoievski nasceu na Rússia e veio para a América aos 10 anos de idade, com seus pais e quatro irmãos, ela era a mais velha. Aos 16 ela se casou com o senhor Henri Summersen, um dinamarquês que na época tinha 20 anos e vinha de uma família de posses. Ainda que fosse um casamento arranjado, minha avó sempre nos contou historias apaixonantes sobre meu avo, que ele era um homem integro, correto, justo e nas palavras dela 'um pão'."

"Que bacana querida, gostoso isso. Eu não lembro de você ter falado do seu avo alguma vez."

"Ele morreu quando eu tinha quatro anos. Minha avó me contou que assim que ele me viu no hospital olhou para meus pais e disse que eu não seria fácil e que se dependesse dele eu aprontaria muita coisa, só pra tirar do lugar os cabelos sempre perfeitamente arrumados do meu pai."

"Queria muito ter uma imagem desse momento, ver como ficou a cara do sempre serio Russel Fabray." Elas riem e Quinn torna a falar.

"Voltando ao nome, assim eu acabei homenageando os dois, e stjerne significa estrela, o nome traduzido é: A estrela de Amélie. Minha avó me deu o local, meu avo me ensinou a coragem e você, minha estrela, é a razão pela qual eu continuo existindo."

"Ah, que linda." Rachel diz timidamente e Quinn a beija docemente nos lábios.

"Me permite falar uma coisa? Se você não quiser, não fala nada, eu finjo que nada aconteceu."

"Claro Quinn, diga."

"Eu te amo." Ela fala acariciando o rosto da morena e as garotas encostam as testas.

"Eu também te amo." A frase que Rachel quis ouvir por tantos anos, finalmente chegando aos seus ouvidos, Quinn declarando seu amor e ela correspondendo, não foi no momento mais romântico, foi apenas algo natural, quando se percebe apenas numa troca de olhares mais sutil, com um sorriso diferente, um momento, algo de repente clica e a gente percebe que ama a outra pessoa. Foi assim. Elas se amaram por muito tempo, mas esse amor era diferente e era isso que elas tentavam mostrar no beijo. Cada toque das línguas, cada caricia no rosto, cada aperto nas costas, cada pequeno detalhe querendo mostrar tudo que esteve guardado por tanto tempo. Elas têm esse direito, se saborear, sem pressa, se conhecer. Rachel desencosta de Quinn e senta em seu colo. Iniciam um novo beijo, apenas interrompido para que a morena tire a blusa da namorada, Rachel também perde sua blusa e após jogarem os sutiãs longe, as caricias ficam ainda mais fortes. Ainda não era hora, nenhuma das duas era mais virgem há muito tempo, porem, elas queriam aproveitar cada momento, e esse, ah, esse não era pra isso. A descoberta do corpo novo, cada centímetro que podia ser alcançado era beijado. Quinn beijava os seios da morena, brincava com eles, alternava entre mão, língua, lábios e dentes, e com a outra mão segurava Rachel cada vez mais perto de si. Elas se deitam no confortável sofá, Rachel por baixo e Quinn ainda amando cada milímetro de Rachel que os lábios e mãos podiam encontrar. Era intenso, era muita paixão. A diva estava perdendo todos os sentidos já.

"Quinn..."

"Sim." A loira pergunta sem parar de beijar a barriga da amada.

"Não para, por favor."

"Você quer mesmo que eu continue? Porque, posso parar." Agora ela olhava preocupada para a garota, que permanecia de olhos cerrados e com a respiração muito ofegante.

"Não, por favor, Quinn, não para, só não... só não vamos até..."

"Entendi bebe. Fica tranqüila." Ela retoma as atividades, carícias, mordidas, e seu joelho direito tocando o centro de Rachel. Cada vez que ela pressionava o joelho a morena emitia sons incoerentes, não dava ao menos para dizer que eram palavras. Foram necessários apenas poucos minutos para que Rachel atingisse seu ápice e gritasse de prazer. Quinn nunca ouviu seu nome ser dito de uma forma tão linda. Enquanto ela recuperava a respiração a loira beijava seu rosto e acariciava seus cabelos. Ela olhou no relógio e viu que já eram 13 horas, era melhor almoçarem, tomarem outro banho e começarem a se arrumar.

"Quinn, isso foi, fantástico."

"Você é fantástica Rachel." Elas trocam ainda alguns leves beijos e Quinn se levanta do sofá.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Começar a preparar nosso almoço. Sugiro que você tome um banho, para podermos nos arrumar depois do almoço."

"Pensei que você ficaria um pouquinho aqui comigo." Rachel diz fazendo bico e Quinn afasta o bico com beijinhos.

"Eu gostaria de fazer isso amor, mas hoje você tem um grande evento para participar, vou fazer nosso almoço, já esta tarde, são 13horas, aposto que você deve estar morrendo de fome. Vamos almoçar e nos arrumar com calma."

"Já? OMG! To indo tomar banho. Fica a vontade ai na cozinha, espero que tenha tudo que você precisa."

"Fique tranqüila. Vai relaxar."

"Se eu relaxar mais um pouco eu durmo." Rachel se aproxima de Quinn e a beija intensamente. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo. Agora vai amor." Com um selinho a diva deixa a sala e vai para seu quarto.

Como uma verdadeira Chef de cozinha Quinn se virou muito bem na cozinha de Rachel. Tudo bem que criava receitas semanalmente para seu restaurante, mas criar receitas para impressionar a namorada era ainda mais emocionante, nunca havia feito isso e estava ansiosa pela opinião de Rachel. Assim que começou a arrumar a mesa a diva saiu do quarto com uma roupa bem casual, calça jeans, camiseta branca e chinelo, e ainda assim, estava perfeita.

"Querida, o perfume esta tentador. O que você preparou?"

"Venha, sente-se que já te sirvo."

"Posso abrir um vinho?"

"Eu pretendia fazer um suco."

"Se não for atrapalhar o sabor da comida eu prefiro um vinho, temos muito que celebrar."

"Concordo, acho que um tinto combina mais com o que preparei."

"Perfeito." Rachel caminha ate um canto da sala onde guarda os vinhos, uma espécie de adega. Escolhe o vinho que mais lhe agrada e já abre. Deixa o vinho respirando e vai ajudar Quinn a terminar de arrumar a mesa.

"Posso saber o que são esses pratos com perfumes maravilhosos e aparência tão apetitosa?"

"Esses são bifes de aveia com toque de vinho orgânico, uma torta de palmito com ervas finas, macarrão oriental e para sobremesa, preparei um gelado de frutas silvestres."

"Hum, tudo parece muito delicioso." Então elas se sentam. "Obrigada por tudo isso Quinn, você não precisava se incomodar."

"Rach, depois de tudo que eu fiz, vou passar o resto da minha vida fazendo coisas boas para te fazer feliz."

"Você esta me fazendo muito feliz Quinn, espero poder retribuir."

"Você esta, amor. Ter você por perto e me amando me faz a pessoa mais feliz de toda NY."

"Só NY?" A diva pergunta sorrindo.

"Por enquanto. O dia que nos casarmos serei a mais feliz do planeta e no dia que nosso primeiro filho nascer eu certamente serei a mulher mais feliz de todo o universo."

"Ow, depois a diva dramática sou eu."

"É verdade Rach."

"Casamento e filhos, serio?"

"Por que não? Acho que temos tudo pra dar certo."

"Eu te amo."

"Também te amo bebe." Elas se servem e começam a comer. As caras de prazer de Rachel são incríveis.

"Foi você quem criou esses pratos?"

"Sim, bolei eles uns dias depois que você me convidou para te acompanhar no Tony. Esse almoço já estava nos meus planos há tempos."

"Adorei querida, os temperos são leves, porem, tão intensos ao mesmo tempo. O toque do vinho no bife foi divino, a torta de palmito, esta espetacular, úmida e tenra, o macarrão nem se fala. Sou apaixonada por macarrão e esse esta estupendo. Mal posso esperar a sobremesa."

"Preciso confessar que sobremesa não é meu forte, por isso fiz algo simples. Não gosto muito de doces, mas preparo. Criar receitas de doces é mais uma obra para o Blaine."

"Interessante a dinâmica de vocês, é uma amizade bem sadia, diferente da amizade com a Santana, sei que ela nunca te deixará na mão, mas precisa ser tão grossa sempre."

"Ela sempre foi assim Rach, desde a escola. Não vai mudar agora, ou melhor, quem sabe agora com o casamento ela acalme."

"Brittany é uma santa, agüentar Santana o dia inteiro deve ser um horror."

"Você terá oportunidade de conviver um pouco mais com ela e conhecerá uma Santana completamente diferente."

"Prometo que vou tentar ser cordial. Quem sabe não nos tornemos grandes amigas, não é?" Ela fala brincando e as duas riem. O almoço continua num clima de descontração e romance, Quinn serve o gelado e após cuidarem da louça começam a se arrumar, já eram quase 15 horas. Quinn estava no banho quando a campainha tocou e Rachel foi atender. Quando saiu do chuveiro, apenas com um roupão cobrindo o corpo e uma toalha nas mãos secando os cabelos, dá de cara com umas quatro pessoas no quarto de Rachel.

"Er, eu..."

"Querida, vem aqui. Preciso te apresentar nossas fadas madrinhas para o Tony." Rachel segura a mão de Quinn e a apresenta a Paul, seu fiel cabeleireiro, Pete, companheiro de Paul e o melhor maquiador que já conheceu (palavras de Rachel), Sandy, a expert em ajuste de roupas, em ultima hora tem sempre algo fora do lugar e Julie, a assistente pessoal e grande amiga de Rachel.

"Prazer pessoal, me desculpem, eu fiquei surpresa."

"Se existem milagres, estão nas mãos desses três. Se são capazes de transformar pessoas horríveis em modelos, que dirá o que serão capazes de fazer com você, que já é linda." Rachel diz e da um selinho em Quinn.

As 16:30 elas estão prontas e já paradas na porta do prédio. Julie ia acompanhá-las, para que pudesse organizar as fotos e entrevistas, como sempre fazia e assim que Andrew parou a limusine na porta as garotas entraram e logo iam em direção ao evento. O caminho, ainda que rápido, hoje estava bem movimentado. Muitos carros e tudo mais. As 17:05 conseguiram descer do carro, Andrew abriu a porta e deu a mão para cada uma das garotas, Julie, Quinn e Rachel, nessa ordem. Julie já foi conversar com alguns repórteres enquanto Rachel e Quinn caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo tapete vermelho. Quinn com um vestido azul fantástico e Rachel com um tomara que caia rosa.

"Miss Berry. Está linda esta noite." É o primeiro repórter.

"Oh, obrigada." Ela diz realmente tímida, fazendo Quinn sorrir.

"Animada com a indicação?"

"Mas é claro, fico muito feliz por concorrer novamente, é sempre um prazer estar ao lado de tantas brilhantes atrizes e cantoras como as que estão comigo nessa categoria."

"Boa sorte Miss Berry."

"Obrigada." E elas voltam a andar, mais algumas poses e outro repórter.

"Senhorita Berry, como vai?"

"Bem, e você?"

"Muito bem, obrigada. Estamos recebendo agora algumas perguntas de fãs e temos duas perguntas muito constantes."

"Pois não?"

"A primeira é de James Wilson, de Chicago: Quem é a beldade acompanhando Miss Berry?" Ele pergunta e Rachel solta uma risada gostosa. Ela passa o braço entorno da cintura de Quinn e responde.

"É minha namorada, Quinn Fabray." Ela fala exatamente como haviam combinado. O repórter a cumprimenta e com um sorriso maroto diz:

"E por onde anda Quinn Fabray que nunca a vimos antes? A senhorita trabalha em algo relacionado a mídia?"

"Não, sou proprietária de um restaurante na 51th, a algumas quadras daqui."

"Adorável." Ele agradece a entrevista e elas continuam caminhando.

"Miss Berry?"

"Pois não?"

"Seus fãs estão perguntando se há alguma previsão de volta aos palcos?"

"Ainda não. Existem algumas ótimas propostas, mas no momento e pelo próximo mês provavelmente, estou de férias, isso existe nesse ramo? Hahaha, é possível que antes do fim das férias eu tenha alguma decisão tomada."

"Ficamos felizes e boa sorte hoje a noite."

"Obrigada." Julie vem logo atrás de Rachel e avisa que ela deve entrar, então as três se dirigem ao teatro, já eram 17:50. Quinn e Rachel sentam-se em bons lugares no teatro, privilegio de quem já ganhou alguns prêmios. A cerimônia corre tranquilamente. O apresentador da noite era Daniel Radcliffe, que se mostrou muito divertido. Rachel já havia conversado com ele algumas vezes e ele era um homem muito inteligente. Quando foi apresentado o primeiro premio de ator revelação, Julie foi chamar Rachel para que fosse se preparar para apresentar o premio. Em seguida veio atriz revelação e era a hora da diva entrar.

"Essa noite temos inúmeros astros aqui presentes, grandes atores, cantores maravilhosos e comediantes excepcionais, mas um deles, vai vencer essa noite como o melhor ator do ano de musical. E os indicados são: Adam Goldemberg, por New York, New York; Lucien O´Connel, interpretando Chicago; Phill Forbes, em Cabaret; Scotty Price, por Gaiola das Loucas; e Will Shuester, por Journey" Muitos aplausos para todos os indicados, obviamente Rachel já sabia que o senhor Shue estava indicado, mas poder dizer isso para todo o publico foi muito emocionante. "E o premio Tony desse ano vai para Will Shuester por seu papel em Jorney." Ela chama o vencedor com muito orgulho, claro que todos merecem, mas era o Sr Shue, ela sempre torceria por ele, mesmo quando ele fazia de tudo para atrapalhar a carreira dela ainda na escola, ele era um excelente professor, de espanhol, pelo menos. Ele sobe no palco, recebe o premio, abraça Rachel e faz seu discurso, como ela estava indicada para a próxima categoria tinha que voltar rápido para o seu lugar. Quando se senta ao lado de Quinn vê algumas lagrimas nos olhos da garota, ela seca as lagrimas e da um beijo no rosto da namorada. No palco, Taye Diggs, vencedor do premio de melhor ator no ano anterior e esse ano apresentando o premio de melhor atriz. Ele fala o nome, papel e peça de cada uma das 5 indicadas, o nervosismo de Rachel só diminui quando Quinn segura sua mão e a trás para perto dos lábios, depositando um beijo, dizendo que tudo ficara bem.

"E a vencedora desse ano é... ops, mais um para sua estante, Miss Rachel Berry, por Elphaba em Wicked." Ele fala com um enorme sorriso. Os aplausos tomam conta do teatro. Rachel fica passada, Quinn olha para ela e diz, vai lá. A morena sai do transe e beija Quinn, não um grande beijo, porem mais que um selinho. Ela levanta e caminha ate o palco, recebe o premio das mãos de Taye, de certa forma um bom amigo seu, teve muita ajuda da esposa dele quando começou em Wicked.

"Uau, eu não esperava." Ela olha para o premio e põe a mão na testa. "Uau. Eu, eu to muito feliz, muito obrigada pessoal. Quando ganhei ano passado pensei que só tivesse uma nova chance em um próximo espetáculo. Obrigada. Obrigada a meus pais, vocês são minha rocha, obrigada meus amigos, Julie, Andrew, que estão sempre ao meu lado, obrigada equipe da peça, muito obrigada Anne, se não fosse você, minha Glinda, Elphaba não existiria. Preciso agradecer também aos meus fãs, vocês são maravilhosos. Ahh, obrigada Will Shuester, ele foi meu professor do clube do coral na escola, o senhor merece muitos prêmios ainda Sr. Shue. E por ultimo, obrigada Quinn, minha incrível namorada que é uma das razoes pela qual estou aqui hoje, eu te amo querida." Ela termina de falar e sai do palco. Após alguns minutos ela já esta de volta ao seu lugar. Quinn a recebe de braços abertos e um beijo carinhoso. Poucos minutos depois a festa é encerrada e as pessoas começam a deixar o teatro. Do lado de fora do teatro encontram o Sr Shue e a Srta Pillsbury, que pela aliança agora deve ser Sra. Shuester.

"Sr. Shue." Rachel chama animada o antigo professor.

"Rachel. Como vai? Me chame de Will agora, somos colegas." Ele diz com um largo sorriso e levanta seu Tony, fazendo as garotas rirem.

"Como vocês estão garotas?"

"Bem Srta. Pills, er, sra. Shuester." Quinn fala se atrapalhando.

"Só Emma, por favor."

"Rachel, fiquei muito feliz de ter ganhado esse premio hoje, foi um prazer receber essa estatueta das mãos da minha mais brilhante aluna." Will diz com lagrimas nos olhos.

"Não comece a chorar novamente Will."

"Mas é muito emocionante Em, isso é incrível."

"Fique tranqüilo Will, quando Rach desceu do palco também estava tomada por emoção."

"Olha quem fala, você até chorou." Rachel fala brincando com Quinn.

"Vocês tem contato com os outros meninos do clube?"

"Alguns, Santana, Brittany, Blaine e Kurt estão aqui em NY." Quinn responde.

"Bacana, quem sabe poderíamos nos reunir um dia. Sempre que vou a Lima vejo Sam, Finn e Puck."

"O clube se espalhou bem, temos Novas direções em todos os cantos do pais." Rachel brinca. Quinn abraça a cintura da morena e apóia sua cabeça no topo da cabeça de Rachel.

"Foi um prazer rever vocês meninas, vamos combinar algo em breve." O professor diz e se despede das garotas com um abraço.

Logo Julie aparece ao lado de Rachel.

"Você vai para a festa?"

"Não estou muito disposta, nunca gostei muito dessas festas pós prêmios."

"Pensei que essas festas fossem divertidas."

"Elas são, mas alguns se divertem demais e acabam incomodando. O pessoal perde a linha na bebida." Julie responde para Quinn. "Rae, quarta você vai no Dave, okay?"

"Ele confirmou?"

"Assim que o Taye falou seu nome."

"Ótimo, faz tempo que não visito o Dave."

"Quem é Dave?" Quinn pergunta curiosa. Enquanto elas caminham em direção ao carro.

"David Latterman."

"E vocês o chamam de Dave?"

"Foi no programa dele que tive meu primeiro contato com a TV, ele é muito gentil e se tornou um bom amigo."

"Uau." Quinn fala surpresa.

"Vocês vão pra casa agora?"

"Se você não se incomodar bebe, queria passar no restaurante pra pegar uns papeis e podemos fazer o que você quiser."

"De forma alguma. O que você acha de chamarmos o quarteto fantástico para se juntarem a nós e comemorarmos lá em casa?"

"Sem problemas, mas podíamos ir pra minha casa, tenho um bom estoque de coisas para preparar e boas bebidas."

"Fechado. Nos acompanha Julie?"

"Tenho um compromisso com o Luke, desculpe."

"Tudo bem, fica para a próxima." Andrew sai do carro e abre a porta para as garotas, Rachel pede que ele passe no restaurante enquanto Quinn liga para Santana e Kurt os chamando para ir a sua casa.

* * *

><p>Desculpem pela falta de criatividade com os nomes dos musicais, mas foram os unicos que lembrei, tres deles pq tive a oportunidade de assistir, Chicago pq amo o filme (e espero um dia conseguir assistir na Broadway) e o musical do Sr. Shue pensei em Jorney pq tava assistindo hj a 2° temporada em dvd (que ganhei de Natal e qd abri o pacote pulava de alegria igual minha cachorra quando dou bolacha kkkk) e no episodio The Substitute ele so fala em Journey.<p>

Se alguem tiver criticas ou sugestoes é so falar.

To trabalhando no proximo capitulo, tentando colocar um drama por la.


End file.
